


Keep Moving

by BekiBi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Assault, Fucking up Starscream, Not Happy, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Trauma, Violence, in a non sexual way, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: For all my fellow Starscream abuse enthusiasts I made this because I have new followers on Tumblr https://robuttsinyourthighs.tumblr.comHere's to all you crazy folks





	Keep Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone and not beta read. Very sad feels ahead so you know HERE YOU GO

 

His vents rattled and dragged air as he tried to cool his over-heating frame. He kept flickering optics up and all around him, darting toward the faintest noise. His pedes dragged unevenly as he rounded each corner, terrified of what may lay before him. He knew he'd gone too far, he knew long before he even opened his mouth to scoff at his leader's newest scheme. Yet he spoke out of turn with all the audacity he could muster.

He didn't care, or at least he told himself as much. He would never be heard here, never respected or trusted. His allegiance was barely an excuse to utter so he had a place to stay functioning. This was no life at all, this was barely existing.

With his frame wracked by pain, battered and torn from top to bottom, he could only pray the medic would be in a favorable mood today and that he could get him to convince their insane master that he was on strict bed rest, though it was unlikely it would actually prevent further lashing today.

A door slid open beside him and a shadow was cast over him immediately. His helm swiveled, his world spun, and his footing left him. The jet fell back, scrabbling to get further from the mech leering over him with maddening amethyst optics, a miasma of evil whirling behind the gleaming glass.

"No, master please, I beg of you-!" Starscream's pleas were met with brute force, claws grabbing and denting him, pulling and tearing at his very being. He screamed, he cried and begged for mercy and he was shown none.

"You were going to run! Where would you go?!" That heavy gravelled tone grated down on the tormented second in command. "Who would take you? _Autobots?_ " He sneered and pinned him to a wall by his intake, fingers tightening and shorting the seeker's vocal components almost instantly. The jet spat static and mouthed his apologies, his silent desperation for forgiveness easily ignored.

"How can you possibly run from me, Starscream? Did you think I'd let you _fly a_ _way?_ " Red optics widened, huge and rounded with horror. He could feel sharp points prickle against his sensitive wings, and then they pressed deeper, skewering into his most prized assets. Deeper and deeper, then pulling and tearing, snapping and severing the metal in slow digging motions.

Starscream could not cry, he could not beg, but he tried in silent gasps and his mouth gaping in pain. He desperately raged against his assailant, violently thrashing and clawing at the hand that held his neck and could easily slice through it and struggled. His pedes kicked out, clanging and sparking against the gladiator's thicker leg plating.

All was for naught, and with a disgusting clatter his wing fell into a pool of energon. The world was turning and blurring again, but the hand never left his neck and Starscream never left the wall. His optics were flickering more and more like pitiful dying embers.

"Hm," Megatron smirked proudly, admiring the damaged seeker. "One down. Three to go. I'll give you another chance to run, Starscream. I do love seeing your SPIRIT," he spat the last word at him and stepped back, letting the broken frame slide to the floor and left him there, striding away as though casually patrolling his ship on a boring day. Starscream lost himself to darkness, almost wishing he would never wake. Almost.

But he did wake. He awoke feeling chilled. Where was he? Where was all of the energon? His tattered wing? He looked over his shoulder and saw the poorly welded remnants of his left-most wing, the remaining three twitching back in fright and away from the wounded stump. He had to find Knockout, he had to hide, he had to find sanctuary in this madhouse.

His vents rattled and dragged air as he tried to cool his over-heating frame. He kept flickering optics up and all around him, darting toward the faintest noise. His pedes dragged unevenly as he rounded each corner, terrified of what may lay before him. He knew he would not get very far. He would have to try; try to survive if for no other reason than to spite his master. Seconds felt like hours, minutes like days.

Finally, ahead of him, he could see the medical wing and a small shadow moving down the corridor. The cherry finish of the mech he'd been praying for crossed briefly at the end of the hall, face buried in a data pad. Starscream called out for him, and nothing met his audials. Nothing left his damaged throat. His only hope was steadily walking further away, none the wiser of the jet's desperation and dire need of his skills.

He shuddered and set his jaw forward. He'd continue. He'd keep trudging forward. He was so close to the end of the hall, to the medical wing. The sound of metal shifting beside him was startling and sudden in the alien quiet of the Nemesis.

A door slid open beside him and a shadow was cast over him immediately. His helm swiveled, his world spun, and his footing left him...

**Author's Note:**

> I miiiiight make this part of a collective of just... Starscream short stories and one shots. We'll see~!


End file.
